Malec Family Fluff
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about Magnus and Alec and their kids in the future. Based off of themortalfangirl's 'The Banewood Series'. ON HIATUS
1. Home From Hunting

**Author's Note**

 **So I read this fanfic called 'The Banewood Series' by themortalfangirl where she created her own little Malec family and I liked the idea, so here's my little family. It's going to be a bunch of one-shots of Magnus, and their kids' lives as they learn lessons and whatnot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_ **, they belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare after whom I named one of Magnus and Alec's kids. Also,** _ **Tale of Two Cities**_ **belongs to Charles Dickens and** _ **And Then There Were None**_ **belongs to Agatha Christie.**

 **Updated: 6/25/15**

* * *

 **Home From Hunting**

Alec Lightwood climbed the steps of his two story home after a long day of demon hunting. Alec was exhausted; he was getting older and couldn't fight as well as he used to, but he kept at it.

"Alec?" Alec smiled when he heard his husband's worried voice. Magnus stood in the doorway to their room wearing only bright pink boxers. His black hair was a mess and his face void of his usual glitter and makeup. Alec realized that his husband was either in bed or about to go to bed.

"Sorry Magnus," he apologized as he stepped closer to his husband. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up Alexander," Magnus whispered softly, pulling his husband closer for a kiss. "But if you keep stomping around like that, you'll wake the kids up."

"Oops," Alec shrugged. He went into their room and grabbed a clean pair of boxers before going to their bathroom to shower. He had already healed all his cuts at the Institute before returning home because he didn't want to worry his husband. Once Alec was done showering, he went to check on his children. He and Magnus had adopted six kids together and were considering adopting more.

Alec first stopped at his eldest daughter's room. Cassandra, Cassie to her friends and family, was sixteen. Her parents were Shadowhunters who died in battle a year after she'd been born. Alec and Magnus had just gotten married and agreed to take her in. She had dark red hair and dark green eyes.

Cassie was fast asleep, but her blanket was on the floor. Alec chuckled softly before picking her light pink blanket up and tucking it around her. He kissed her forehead softly before heading to the next room.

His next oldest was a boy, Maxwell, but he preferred Max. Max had grey eyes and black hair, much like Alec's little brother did and it used to hurt Alec to look at him. Max was fifteen and he, like his older sister, was born to Shadowhunter parents who died in battle. Max also had a twin sister and Magnus and Alec adopted them about the same time they adopted Cassie and the three new siblings were the closest of friends.

Max wasn't asleep when Alec walked in and he crept up to his son and grabbed him from behind. Max's instincts took over as he threw his father to the ground and jumped on him. Shock was evident in his grey eyes as he realized just who he attacked.

"Heh, sorry Father," he apologized as he stood up and help out a hand to help Alec up.

"What are you doing up, Max?" Alec questioned as his eldest son sat down on his bed.

"Reading…" Max answered. He held up _A Tale of Two Cities_ and obediently placed it on his bedside table along with the witchlight he had been using when his father gave him a look.

"Who gave you the book?" Alec asked, sitting down next to Max.

"Uncle Jace," Max replied. "He told me it belonged to his many greats grandfather, Will Herondale. Did you know that Will had a younger sister named Cecily who married Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Yes I did," Alec informed him, amused. "Did you know that your papa knew them?"

"Really?" Max asked, eyes wide.

"Yep. You'll have to ask him about it sometime. Now, off to bed." Max laid down and Alec pulled the blanket over him before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Father," Max told him, reaching up to give him a hug.

"Goodnight Max," Alec walked out of his son's room and went to check on his twin.

Katarina, Kitty, was also up reading and she blushed when her father walked in. Kitty had hazel eyes and dirty blonde wavy hair that went down to her shoulders. She, like her twin, was a bookworm and it was no surprise to her father that she was up reading.

"What were you reading this time?" Alec sighed as his daughter put her book on her table and snuggled into her blanket.

" _And Then There Were None_ ," Kitty replied sheepishly. "I'm almost done. There are only two people left! Everyone else has died!"

"Go to sleep princess," Alec told her. He kissed her forehead and went to check on their other set of twins.

Artemis and Apollo were thirteen years old and even though they were long past the sharing-a-room stage, they threw a huge fit when they were told they couldn't share a room and even ran away from home. After that incident, Alec and Magnus let them share a room.

Artemis and Apollo were werewolves. They'd been Turned when they were young and abused by their pack members. Maia found them on the side of a street, nearly dead. She took them in and when she realized she couldn't raise two cubs and run a pack, she asked Magnus and Alec if they could watch them for a little. Magnus instantly fell for the two and Alec agreed to adopt them when he realized how happy his husband was.

When Alec walked into their room, he found that they were sleeping together. He knew it would be useless to try and force Artemis to go sleep on her bed, so he instead grabbed her black blanket from her bed and covered her with it before giving Apollo back his light yellow blanket. Alec then moved Artemis' golden brown hair out of her face to kiss her forehead before turning to Apollo and brushing his light blonde hair back to kiss his forehead.

Alec's final stop was their eight year old's room. Their daughter, Magnolia, was a faerie. She'd been thrown out by her parents and Magnus had found her on the side of the road. He'd taken her in immediately and he and Alec raised her. That was five years ago, two years after they'd taken in the twins, and she adored her parents.

Magnolia was sleeping on the floor which didn't surprise Alec. He picked her up, brushed back her ebony hair, and placed her on her bed, kissing her gently. He then headed back to his and Magnus' room. Magnus was fast asleep and Alec tiptoed across the room before sliding into bed. Alec kissed Magnus' forehead softly before falling asleep, feeling very lucky to have such an amazing family.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

 **Also, fun fact, Kitty is based off of me.**

 **Ave Atque Vale,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


	2. How It All Began

**Author's Note**

 **So today the USA finally decided to follow suit and legalize gay marriage in all 50 states! To celebrate, I decided to write a one-shot about it.**

 **Thanks Intoxic for reviewing. And yes, I am writing a lot more. It's going to be a series of one-shots about their lives.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or CBS. The words in italics were taken from the news clip and are not my own.**

* * *

 **How It All Began**

It was ten in the morning when Alec first heard the news. He was at the Institute visiting his siblings while Magnus was in Paris meeting with a clothes designer. Alec had woken up at five to train with Jace and Izzy before showering and making himself a mug of coffee to drink while watching the news. It was a routine he and Magnus had started after they got back together eight years ago.

"When does Magnus get back?" Jace asked as he walked into the kitchen where Alec was watching the news.

"Tonight," Alec replied. "He'll create a portal and be home by seven."

"When are you getting married?" Alec glared at his little sister who merely shrugged. "What? You've been together for eight years and gay marriage has been legal here for four years. When are you proposing?"

"I don't know," Alec snapped. "I don't know."

"Why are you waiting?" Jace asked his parabatai in a serious voice. "Do you want him to propose? Are you having doubts?"

"I'm not having doubts," Alec snorted. "And I doubt he'll propose. No, it's just… It seems unfair, you know? There are thirteen states where couples can't marry and some states even have bans. Besides, our marriage wouldn't be recognized in those states."

"So you want to wait until it is legal in all 50 states?" Izzy raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Alec nearly yelled.

" _This is a CBS news special report_ ," Alec turned to look back at the news. " _I'm_ _Charlie Rose with Norah O'Donnell and Gayle King in New York. A Supreme Court ruling announced minutes ago extends same-sex marriage in America. The justices rule 5-4 that states do not have the right to outlaw same-sex unions. The High Court also rules that all fifty states must recognize same-sex marriages performed in other states._ "

Alec's mug crashed to the floor as he stares in disbelief at the TV. Another reporter was talking about it, but all he heard were the words that repeated in his head: " _...states do not have the right to outlaw same-sex unions._ "

"Alec!" Alec's head jerked up as his sister beamed at him.

"This is your chance!" At her older brother's questioning look, Izzy rolled her eyes. "Magnus is in Paris, he won't know about the ruling. When he gets home tonight you can tell him and finally propose. You want to marry him, right?" Alec nodded, but a tear escaped his eye.

"Alec?" Jace's voice was unusually soft and Alec forced himself to smile.

"I'm fine. It's just… What if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Alec!" Isabelle smacked her brother's head. "Do you not see the way he looks at you? He loves you! Why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

"Okay," Alec took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it. But I need help. I have no idea what to do."

"We'll help you," Jace reassured him. "What's the plan?"

"Magnus said he'd text me when he was about to make the portal," Alec said slowly. "It should be about seven. I told him I'd have dinner ready. Maybe I could make a special dinner?"  
"That's good!" Izzy nodded enthusiastically. "But you'll also have to dress up. Not a tux, but in nicer clothes than you generally wear and not black."

"By the Angel!" Alec's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization. "I don't even have a ring!"

"Calm down," Isabelle said gently. "You and Jace head down to the jewelers to get a ring. I'll head back to your flat and start cleaning up and decorating."

An hour later, Jace and Alec were still at the jewelers looking. They'd looked at dozens of rings, but Alec said no to all of them. None of them were perfect; none of them was good enough for Magnus.

"Could I help you, sirs?" A young woman, the cashier, walked up to them. She had fiery red hair that was cut just below her shoulders and startling ice blue eyes. She wore a black V-neck tank top and a black miniskirt.

"Actually you could," Jace replied. "My brother is looking for an engagement ring; he's planning on proposing tonight and he's freaking out."

"Of course," the girl turned to Alec and smiled brightly. "What does she like?"

"Sparkles and glitter," Alec replied, ignoring her use of the wrong pronoun.

"What colors does she like?"

"Blue," was Alec's immediate response, "like my eyes."

"Of course," Jace nodded approvingly. "My favorite color is green like Clary's eyes. Or red like her hair."

"Okay, so a dazzling blue," the girl walked towards a stand. "How about this one?" She held up a silver ring with diamonds on the band. There were two blue stones on either side of a diamond. It was pretty, but Alec shook his head.

"No, not that one."

"Alec," Jace called. "I think I found it." Alec walked briskly to where his brother stood and nodded the minute he saw the ring.

"Yes." He smiled. "It's perfect."

The ring was white gold. There were small diamonds in between two bands lining up to the main part of the ring: two open hearts linked together with blue diamonds in the middle. As the girl wrapped the ring up, she asked Alec what the lucky girl was like.

"Actually," Alec said casually as he paid. "She's not a girl at all. His name's Magnus and he's currently in Paris with a fashion designer. He loves sparkles, glitter, and bright colors."

"Well," the girl smiled. "He's a lucky guy."

They got back Magnus and Alec's flat around noon and when they walked in it looked like someone had released a whole bunch of rainbows. There were rainbow streamers hanging from the ceiling and a rainbow table cloth on their dining room table.

"Like it?" Izzy asked as she laid out the silverware.

"It's… colorful." Jace answered cautiously lifting a rainbow balloon.

"Too colorful," Alec informed her. "Iz, I was thinking more blue. We have a silk table cloth in our closet that's royal blue. It'd match our china that I was thinking we could use. Magnus likes blue."

"Fine," Isabelle grumbled. "I guess I should have known you wouldn't like the rainbows."

The three Lightwood siblings set to cleaning the flat and soon they had all the rainbows out. They dug out the tablecloth and laid it down before taking out the china dishes that they knew they needed.

"Now an outfit," Izzy announced.

"No," Alec reminded her. "Now I need to start dinner. If you and Jace want to go get my outfit you can, but I want it simple Iz. No sparkles, not very form fitting, and some shade of blue."  
"Deal!" Isabelle dragged Jace out of the apartment and Alec headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out the recipe book Magnus had gotten him when he had first started to cook.

After a few minutes of scouring recipes, Alec decided to go simple. He made tomato, fennel, and crab soup along with green salad with miso-ginger dressing. To top it all off, he baked mascarpone tarts with honey, oranges, and pistachios. Finally, he searched their cabinets for any champagne or wine and finally found a bottle of rosé.

With roughly an hour left until his boyfriend returned and his siblings not answering their phones, Alec went to shower. He brushed his black hair out of his face and shaved the stubble he had growing. Right when he began to panic about what to wear, he heard his sister call out his name.

"In the bedroom!" He called back, quickly securing the towel around his waist.

"Okay, we found a royal blue button down and black dress pants. Throw them on real quick," Isabelle ordered. Alec did as he was told and soon he was ready. Jace and Izzy left after wishing him luck and Alec was alone. He got a text from Magnus saying he'd be there shortly and that's when Alec started to panic.

He couldn't do this. Why would Magnus want to marry him of all people? He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec was just a Shadowhunter. And not a very good one at that. The other Shadowhunters for the most part shunned him and his own father hated him.

"Alec?" Alec looked up as Magnus appeared in the living room looking very confused.

"Welcome home," he greeted his boyfriend with a soft kiss and held out the bouquet of roses his siblings had bought. "I made dinner."

Magnus sat down at the table with a frown as he took in the flowers and candles. Alec had set the table with their best china and had even gone through the trouble of cleaning the place. They ate their salads in silence and when Alec brought out the soup, he started asking Magnus about Paris.

"It was great," he told his boyfriend enthusiastically. "They want to make a deal with me. They said I could stay in New York if I really wanted to and just email them the ideas. I think I'll take the job."

"You should," Alec smiled. "It's a great offer and you love fashion."

"I'm just worried I'll be too busy," Magnus frowned. "I don't want to work all the time and never spend time with you."

"But you shouldn't give up an opportunity like this," Alec insisted. "We'll make time."

"I know," Magnus replied. "Thanks for dinner."

"It's not over yet," Alec teased as he stood up to get the tarts and rosé. He poured them two tall glasses and gave Magnus one of the tarts.

"Okay, am I forgetting something?" Magnus frowned. "What's the date?"

"June 26th," Alec replied amused. "And no, you're not forgetting anything. But you have been gone for two weeks and I've missed my boyfriend. Oh, and the Supreme Court ruled this morning that no states can ban gay marriage. So we could move anywhere and legally be married."

"That's great!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Alec set down his drink. "And I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Alec what's wrong?" Magnus frowned as he too set his wine down. "What's bothering you."

"Magnus," Alec began. "I've known you for nine years and we've been dating for eight. I know that we've had our troubles and you may hate me for what I did, but I love you with all my heart. I don't care what people say and Isabelle asked me a good question this morning." Alec stood and walked over to his boyfriend who stared at him in shock. "She asked 'When are you getting married? When are you proposing?' Today's the day that every gay couple in the USA can get married and I figured today was a great day to ask." With that, Alec pulled the ring box out of his hand, knelt down, and opened it.

"Magnus, will you marry me?" Magnus nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Alec slipped the ring onto his fiancé's finger and they stood up and kissed. Later that night, as they lay exhausted and half asleep, Alec heard a whisper in his ear.

"I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And I always will."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and if you have any special requests let me know.**

 **Ave Atque Vale,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


	3. School Projects and Bullies

**Author's Note**

 **Thanks Intoxic for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Cassandra Clare whom I named one of my characters after. I made up the rest of the characters.**

* * *

 **School Projects and Bullies**

Katarina Charlotte Lightwood sits in her Art class doodling while she waits for the bell to ring. It's the first day of her sophomore year and her art teacher is one of the new teachers at their high school. Normally in their school, you know all the teachers and what to expect but because the teacher is new, no one knows how to act.

"Good morning, class!" A tall, slim woman walks into the classroom. She has fiery red hair, pasty skin, and emerald green eyes. Kitty's jaw dropped open.

"Aunt Clary," she whispers in disbelief. Clarissa Adele Herondale gives her niece a knowing look before turning to the class.

"I am Mrs. Herondale and I am your new art teacher," Clary announces. "To get to know each other, I want to do a special project. We will draw family portraits, but not like what a normal family portrait is. I will explain after roll call. Emma Angelo?" The list goes on until Clary gets to her niece. "Katarina Lightwood?"

"Here!" Kitty raises her hand. "I prefer Kitty." Clary pretends to make a note, but Kitty knows her aunt won't need it. Finally, roll call is over and Clary moves over to a covered easel.

"This is my example of your first project. Because this is Art II and still lifes were covered in your Art I class, this isn't going to be a graded project. Instead, it will be a way for me to see where you're at and what I need to go over." Clary lifts the cover off her easel and everyone cranes their neck to see.

The first obvious thing was the bird in the middle of the page. The next thing Kitty notices is the star shaped mark at the top in the middle with a pair of faerie wings. There is also a paint brush, a sword, a music note, a book, a horse, and a dress.

"This is my family portrait," Clary says. "The bird in the middle is a heron. My last name is Herondale, my husband's surname and the heron is his family's symbol. The star-shaped mark is a birthmark that my husband has and all his ancestors have had since the late 1800's. My maiden name is Fairchild and the faerie wings are my family's symbol. The two signs show our united family. The paint brush symbolizes me since I love to paint. My husband is a martial arts instructor and the sword symbolizes him. The horse represents my oldest son who loves to ride; the music note represents my oldest daughter who loves to sing and play piano; the book is for my second son who loves readings; and the dress is for my youngest daughter who is a fashionista. Each symbol represents my family."

Clary walks over to her desk and pulls out a photograph. She then walks over to the projector and turns it on. Walking over to the wall, she turns off the light switch and then pulls down the screen. She then places the photograph on the projector. It shows a tall man with golden hair and eyes. He had his arms wrapped around Clary. There is a teenage boy that looks just like the man, a teenage girl who looks like Clary, another boy that looks like the man but with Clary's eyes, and a girl that looks like Clary but with the man's eyes.

"This is my family, an actual portrait. This is me and my husband Jace," Clary points to the tall man. "That is my oldest son Stephen who is seventeen, a senior. My oldest daughter is Céline and she is fifteen, a sophomore like you. You may know her. Next is Will who is thirteen, and finally Lottie who is eleven. The project is simple. You draw your family in objects that represent them. We will share in two weeks and after showing the object portrait you will show an actual photograph of your family. You may begin."

When Kitty got home after her first day of school, she walked to her room, slammed the door and flung herself on her bed yelling into her pillow. That is how her brother found her an hour later. Kitty had dried tears on her cheeks and her twin used a Kleenex to wipe them away.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Max asks softly. He rubs his hand up and down his sister's back slowly as she takes deep breaths.

"Aunt Clary is the new art teacher. I have her for Art II," Kitty answers.

"And that's a problem because..."

"Her stupid project!" Kitty yells. "We have to draw a family portrait with objects that represent each member of our family. And do you know who is in my class?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Max replies, not liking where this is going.

"Dale Remmings," Kitty spits out. Dale Remmings was a boy that none of the Lightwood kids liked. Dale was a bully, but not just any bully. He was homophobic and he beat up any of the kids in the Gay-Straight Alliance Club that their school started. He also has an older sister that cyberbullies Cassie.

"Kitty," Max says softly. "You can't let him scare you. If you refuse to do the project, Aunt Clary will tell Father and Papa. And if Aunt Clary tells them, they'll think you're ashamed of them."

"But Dale scares me so much Max."

"I know Kitty. Believe me, I know," Max pulls his sister onto his lap and hugs her. "But you can't let him know that."

"You're right," Kitty whispers. "Thanks, Max."

"No problem," Max kisses her forehead. "Now, what are you planning on doing for the project?"  
"I don't know," Kitty says frustrated. "I need objects that represent each person in our family. Any ideas?"

"Well," Max states thoughtfully. "For Father you can make a bow and arrow. He loves archery. Papa, maybe a sparkly shirt? For fashion and glitter?" The twins spend the rest of the night planning what object best represents their family.

Three weeks later it is time to present their portraits. Dale was the first to go and he showed a painting of ballet shows and money signs. His parents were business owners and his sister danced. He had added a football because that was the sport he played.

"Kitty?" Clary calls. "Why don't you go next?" Kitty walks up to the front of the room with her covered painting and sets it on the easel. She takes a deep breath before throwing off the cover. The background of her painting is rainbows. In the middle is a dark blue shirt with sparkles and a bow and arrow. There's a mixing bowl and spoon in the top left corner, two books in the top right, a soccer ball and football in the bottom left, and a light pink dress in the bottom right.

"This is my family portrait," Kitty begins. "The rainbows in the background represent my family. I have two dads who adopted all of us. The dark blue shirt with the sparkles represents my papa who loves the color blue because it reminds him of Father's eyes and is obsessed with glitter and sparkles. My father loves archery so I drew a bow and arrow. In the top left is a mixing bowl and spoon because my older sister loves to cook. The two books in the top right represent my twin and I because we love to read. My younger siblings who are twins love sports, my sister plays soccer and my brother football, so that's those symbols. And the final one is for my youngest sister who loves fashion."

Kitty then walks over to the projector and places her family photo down. It was taken in Paris when they'd gone on a family vacation to Europe. You could see the Eiffel Tower in the background and everyone was smiling. Magnus and Alec had their arms around each other and Max and Kitty stood on either side of them. Cassie stood in between and Artemis, Apollo, and Magnolia stood in front.

"This is my family. My parents are Magnus and Alec. My older sister Cassie, my twin brother Max, the other twins Artemis and Apollo, and the youngest Magnolia. This was taken on my parents' wedding anniversary last year in Paris where we'd gone on a family vacation."

"Thank you for sharing Kitty," Clary claps as she walks up to her niece. The rest of class goes smoothly, but Kitty can feel someone glaring at her. She doesn't need to look to know that it is Dale and when the bell rings she darts out of class. Unfortunately, Dale is able to follow her. He catches up to her easily and shoves her against the locker.

"What was that?" He demands.

"What was what?" Kitty asks, glaring at him.

"Your family picture. Your parents are-"

"I would watch what you say Mr. Remmings," a cold voice interrupts. Kitty and Dale turn to see Clary looking at them. "Would you like to finish your sentence?"

"Her parents are fags," Dale spits out.

"Office Mr. Remmings, now," Clary orders.

"But Mrs. Herondale," Dale gets cut off.

"Now! I will be there in a minute." Dale storms off, grumbling under his breath and Clary turns to Kitty.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes Aunt Clary," Kitty responds. "Just a little upset. He had no right to say that!"

"I know Kitty, but some people are close minded like that," Clary tries to reassure her niece. "You grandfather was like that."

"Grandfather Robert? Father's dad?" Kitty asks.

"He is one," Clary says slowly. "But I think you need to talk to your papa about his parents. Don't let other people's opinions drag you down. Your fathers are good parents, Kitty. Freewheeling bisexual warlock and gay Shadowhunter or not, they are good parents."

"Thanks Aunt Clary," Kitty smiles up at her. "Can you please not tell my parents about this? I don't want them to feel bad."

"You'll need to talk to them eventually, but I won't tell them yet. Now I have to go," Clary says, standing up. "I have an unruly bully to deal with." Kitty watched her go with a single thought in her mind: _I have the greatest family._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you liked this. Review please!**

 **Ave atque vale,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


	4. Wedding

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I've been super busy.**

 **Thanks, somuchfandomsolittletime and PhantomxK for reviewing.**

 **Also, Intoxic suggested that I write a chapter about wedding preparations, so here's the preparations and wedding.**

* * *

 **Wedding**

Magnus Bane was freaking out. Today was February 14th, 2016 and he was getting married. When Alec proposed last June, Magnus was ecstatic. However, the closer his wedding date got, the more scared he became. He'd never had a serious relationship. Sure he'd had lovers in the past, but he didn't marry any of them. Alec was first.

Even though Magnus was frightened, he knew he wouldn't back out. Alec was different from his past lovers and Magnus loved the idea of growing old with him and adopting kids. He truly loved Alec. The only thing that scared him was knowing that one day, Alec would die. One day, his husband, the love of his life, would be gone. And Magnus couldn't go with him.

"Magnus?" Magnus turned and saw Izzy standing in the doorway to his room. She was wearing a gold one shoulder knee length dress and her long black hair was French Braided. Izzy was their Maid of Honor while Clary and Tessa were the other bridesmaids. Thier dresses were similar to Izzy's except for the fact that they were longer, going down to the floor instead of their knees.

"Hey," Magnus managed a small smile.

Izzy had been a great help in planning the wedding. She had taken charge which Magnus was thankful for since Alec had no sense of fashion and Izzy normally sided with him. At first, Alec had wanted to do a December wedding with shades of blue for the color scheme. Magnus had agreed, but then Alec's mother had stepped in.

Maryse and Robert hadn't really been open to Magnus and Alec's relationship. They were both old-fashioned and wanted grandchildren, something they didn't think they would get with their other two children since they were both players. However, they truly wanted their son to be happy and would've overlooked the fact that he was marrying a guy and couldn't have children once it became obvious Jace and Clary were getting married. The only thing they didn't like was Magnus. A warlock, a _Downworlder_ , who loved sparkles and glitter.

Eventually, Maryse agreed to come to the wedding, but only if they incorporated Shadowhunter customs. When Alec asked her what she meant, she explained that she wanted the wedding colors to be gold and any other color as was proper and to somehow incorporate the line from the Book of Solomon used when Marking each other.

After a long discussion, Izzy and Magnus decided to have the wedding on Valentine's Day which would help explain why pink was added in the color scheme. Alec wasn't too happy about having pink at his wedding, but he caved after getting the puppy eyes from his sister and Magnus.

"Are you ready?" Izzy asked. Magnus nodded and then shook his head. "Magnus?"

"I don't know if I can do this," Magnus confessed.

"What do you mean?" Izzy moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"I can't lose him," Magnus whispered. "We're getting married and we'll grow old together, except I'll look the same way I looked one hundred years ago. I'll never age and eventually Alec will die and leave me alone."

"It's worth it," another voice spoke up from the doorway. Tessa walked across Magnus' bedroom to sit on the other side of the bed. "It hurt to lose Will and I ran because I didn't want to watch my kids die, but it's worth it. _He's_ worth it."

"I know," Magnus sighed. "I'm just scared."

"Don't be," Tessa said firmly. "Now let's go get married."

Alec was standing at the altar. He wore his black ceremonial gear with golden runes and Izzy had gelled his hair. He was nervous. His mother and father sat in the front, a frown on his father's face.

The ceremony started with Stephen, Jace and Clary's one-year-old, walking down the aisle with the rings accompanied by his parents. Jace wore a black tux with a gold tie and Clary her bridesmaid dress. They went to their places and were followed by Tessa and Jem and Izzy and Simon. As each person came up, the butterflies in Alec's stomach fluttered faster. However, all Alec's worries went away when he saw Magnus. We wore a black tux with a golden, sparkly tie and his black hair was tied back with a ribbon. He looked handsome. Catarina Loss walked him down the aisle and many of the Shadowhunters his parents insisted on inviting glared at her. However, she and Magnus held their heads high. Catarina handed Magnus to Alec before sitting down and the ceremony began.

Magnus and Alec had at first been at a loss for what to do for their vows. Alec's mother wanted him to add a quote from the Book of Solomon and Magnus didn't really want to add a religious theme to their wedding. After much searching, they found vows that would work for them even though they wouldn't be able to add the verse from the Book of Solomon.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood," the minister announced. "If you object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The hall was silent and so their minister continued.

"We will start by reciting vows and exchanging rings. Alec, please repeat after me. Today, Magnus..."

"Today, Magnus," Alec stated softly. The rest of the vow continued in this fashion. With Alec repeating: "I join my life in yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

Alec then placed Magnus' wedding ring on his ring finger. Then Magnus recited: "You are my Rock, my strength and with you by my side, I know that we can overcome any obstacles that come our way. You are my best friend and my one true love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to always nurture our relationship and to respect you and to love you for always." He placed Alec's ring on his finger and they turned back to the minister.

"Alec, do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Magnus, take Alec to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Magnus smiled and Alec couldn't help, but smile back.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband." The minister announced. "You may now kiss your husband." Many cheered as Alec and Magnus kissed. And all the newlyweds could think was _Finally! I am now married to the love of my life._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, it was really fluffy and short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 ***IMPORTANT* I was wondering if you guys would like a timeline or a list of my OC's to keep track of them. I was considering making it a chapter of its own at the beginning. Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review! Reviews encourage me to update faster. Please? *makes puppy dog face***

 **Ave atque vale,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


	5. Author's Note: SORRY!

**Author's Note**

 **I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm going to be putting all my stories on hiatus for now. I've been really busy lately and school starts in 9 days. I've also been having writer's block. I'm not abandoning my stories, but I won't be updating.**

 **What I'm going to do is write when I have time and once I have enough time to update frequently (or at least once every two or three weeks), I'll start updating then. Hopefully by then I'll have a couple chapters written and a few planned.**

 **My writer's block has been making it so I can't update and when I do, the updates are really short and not very good. I want to make sure my stories are of the best quality for you and I feel as if I am not giving it my best.**

 **I am really sorry. I am going to try to start updating again before January, but I don't know when exactly. Once again, I am really sorry and I hope you understand.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


End file.
